In modern heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, air is forced through a furnace or air conditioner, directed by way of duct work to a space to be heated or cooled, and then re-circulated again by way of duct work back to the furnace or air conditioner. In some systems, it is common to provide an air filter at the return air inlet duct work from the space being heated or cooled. For example, if duct work is run through a ceiling, it is common to provide such a return in the ceiling to communicate the air from the space back to the furnace or air conditioner.
With conventional drop ceilings, acoustic tiles are held by way of a metallic grid positioned horizontally above the room, and the duct work is terminated within one of the square openings in the grid. A decorative protective grill is then typically mounted in the grid at that terminus and includes a plurality of horizontal louvers through which the air is communicated. A separate filter layer is then positioned behind the protective grill. The grill is typically manufactured from metal and periodically needs to be cleaned to remove grime, dust particles and the like. At the same time, the separate filter layer is typically discarded and replaced with a new filter.
Given such an arrangement with access to the grill area being awkward, such cleaning operations are typically either poorly performed or entirely disregarded. This not only can result in an unsightly appearance, but if the grill is provided within an environment wherein hygiene is of importance, such as a hospital or eating establishment, such grills can even be unhealthy.
Accordingly, a need exists for a disposable air filter and grill assembly which can be quickly replaced thereby eliminating the need for such cleaning and enhancing the hygienic features of the unit.